Ponder
P O N D E R quote this character belongs to Salty... do not steal or... coding by Stardust Name: Ponder (Pon, Pond. No one calls him his full name) Age (HY or DY): 21 HY Gender: Male Tribe: RainWong (Mixed Blood/Mutt) Preferred Weapon: Rifle (pretty much any make) Gang Rank: Co-Leader of the Sagestalkers A P P E A R A N C E Ponder is not, say, a looker. His physique is long and slender and bony, with little actual body mass. He stands freakishly tall due to this and his tail is constantly being tripped over or stepped on, considering Pond has a terrible habit of dragging his tail everywhere, leading to his scales being raggedy and unkempt. Not that he really cares. In human height, he would be 6’5”, with stick legs and arms. His tail is mostly prehensile, however, near the very tip of his tail, it has a slight kink, meaning the spine is badly bent there (it’s basically scoliosis). Pond has posture issues as well and tends to walk with a slouch. His horns are abnormally long for a RainWing, curved up at the ends. His RainWing ruff is a bit tattered, probably due to Pond’s pastime of totally extending his ruff when even slightly exited. Pond, like all RainWings, has color-changing abilities. However, as he makes constant jokes about, he is far from pure RainWing and a self-proclaimed ‘mutt’. Therefore, Pond can’t change his colors as quickly, and his chromatophores have trouble producing dark colors very well or quickly. He also has trouble controlling his scales. Therefore, it takes about ten minutes of being alone with nothing in the room for him to turn fully black. However, Pond is a master at extremely bright colors and patterns, and has a lot of precision with light colors, and could probably spell words out with bright pink. Not very helpful when you’re in a group of thieves. Though he had problems with (read:still had, just less severe.) problems with controlling the colors of his emotions from scales. Pond tries to keep his scales a suave blue with white and a bit of yellow on his wings. Scar-wise, Pond has a massive rip in one wing(right) , and has trouble flying. It’s more ragged and such, and is mostly just a large piece of membrane ripped out of his left wing. On his chest, he has several burns from hot shells from rifles, small and barely still there. The third finger of his left talon has less mobility and a long scar down it due to playing the finger game and failing. He has several small cut scars on his forehead and a small one on his lip. His horns, claws, and spines are dark grey. Pond actually cares a lot about hygiene and is usually pretty clean, and though he doesn’t exactly shine, Pond keeps his scales neat. Pon doesn’t care much for what he wears, but normally dresses in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, maybe with a sweatshirt. His favorite ‘lucky’ shirt, that he wears as often as possible is a simple black shirt with nothing on it. ‘Oddly’ enough, the RainWing has a total of five piercings (he used to have seven but he forgot to look after them so). Right ear, left eyebrow, one in his tongue, and two wing membrane piercings in his left wing. He likes to steal earrings and whatnot because of this. Pond doesn’t have any tattoos and doesn’t want any-too impatient to sit through getting one. His eyes are dark, dark blue. He has tiny IceWing spikes that look just like tiny scales. His scales are slightly thicker than normal but not abnormally so. One of his teeth is filled in from breaking it, and has a small birthmark spot (blue) on the inside of his right wrist. P E R S O N A L I T Y Ponder likes to look cool. He’s normally suave and a bit of a flirt, thinking his scars are worthy of being shown off. No one is sure if he’s mocking them or his voice is like that, either way, Pond is almost never serious and worms his way out of such conversations, like he is afraid of not making it a joke. Ponder is terrible at actually confronting his problems with dragons he somewhat likes, and talking about himself of his feelings makes Pond very uncomfortable. Pond is very indifferent towards strangers, and though he isn’t bloodthirsty, he just doesn’t care about those that aren’t close to him personally. Pond is very prone to being very hurt when someone he puts his trust in betrays him, and also prone to revenge of some kind. Ponder is not a forgiving or necessarily a good dragon, and he believes dragons to pretty much normally only be out for themselves, however, he tries to be merciful to dragonets-he sees himself in them. Pond is pretty funny and laid-back, a natural comedian and extrovert that tends to ‘accidentally’ flirt with the target. What, she/he was cute! Pond is very, very, very clumsy, and tends to trip/slip/fall on sharp objects or surfaces every second for some reason. Pon firmly believes that he has been cursed by the balance gods. Ponder has a very imaginative mind, and though he isn’t too good at strategy he’s great at finding unexplored possibilities. He absolutely despises flying and is actually a bit terrified at it, so Pon is pretty good at running and walking. Pon is pretty bad at stealing and is not sneaky enough to pickpocket dragons easily, preferring to just work his way into the store he wants something from and slowly bringing home a hoard of snacks ‘stolen’ that the manager let him get away with. The RainWing absolutely hates nighttime despite everything and is normally just the driver in the nighttime, preferring to walk to the party. He also despises the rich, and tends to dislike dragons who have trust in others. Pon is generally pretty energetic and spontaneous. He might eat a flower on a whim for exactly no reason other then he felt like it. The RainWing is slightly paranoid and though he wants to impress his friends, he is also wary of them as a whole, ready for a stab in the back. Pon also doesn’t like commitment due to his spontaneity, and he doesn’t like feeling tied down by anyone, preferring to be a free spirit-Ponder is not very responsible, and no one knows how he managed to keep a pet alive. Once he loses interest in something, Pon tends to just never touch it again. He is surprisingly good at inspiring speeches and is probably co-leader because no one hates him. H I S T O R Y Ponder was born to two very rich RainWings in the city. However, the dragonet was odd-he didn’t look like either of them. Father accused mother of having an affair, causing a rift in their relationship that ended in just throwing their dragonet onto the street, hoping someone would raise it other than then-which was a mistake, simply dormant genes became apparent in their son. He was abandoned at 4 hy, picked up by a homeless NightWing who took him in as her own, renaming him Ponder. He grew up on the streets, romping with a group of friends. However, at 13 (hy), his parents finally figured out the truth-that he was their son, full-blooded. In tracking him down, they hired some shady characters, which ended in the death of his NightWing mother. Ponder was taken back to his RainWing parents, not understanding their posh life. Why didn’t they help the little starving dragonets? He was pulled back into the somewhat-aristocracy (where he picked up his rifery skills) until he left to begin higher school at 17 (hy). He moved into his own home and was finally free again. He found a stray kitten and took it in. Finally, at 18, he informed his RainWing parents that he was ‘moving away’ to a different school. After that, he picked up life on the streets again, loving the old but also new freedom before joining the Sagestalkers. R E L A T I O N S H I P S T R I V I A -Really, really good at sniping, used it as an outlet, won a good amount of competitions for it. -Doesn’t talk about his past. -Has a cat named Ripper-she is a complete fluffball. Ponder loves Ripper probably more than anything. -HATES his RainWing parents. They killed the dragon that raised him halfway, and kept him locked away for so long. -Really, really bad at talon-to-talon fighting. -Was born female. -Derives pleasure from scaring others by jumping out at them or sneaking up behind them. -The Sagestalkers are basically his family and he would do anything to help them. -Peacemaker within the Sagestalkers, kinda likes watching drama unfold for others. G A L L E R Y Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)